Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140526232820
"Eglantis has landed." "What?!" "Yes. The time is nigh." "But what are we to do?" "We must locate the final prophet." "But she could be anywhere!" "No. We have found out. We know where she is. She in fact was present at Lester B Pearson when the Magician caused its destruction looking for the Sugar Bowl of Fire." "Ugh, I hate fire!" "Agreed. I question why our thrones are right beside Destructus..." "Turferon!" "Sorry. She survived the blast, with no major injury, but is trying to escape the city." "If the prophecies are true, this means she will perish!" "This must not happen. We must find her. The only issue is making sure we stay private. Any more supernatural occurences and they'll all go crazy." "To Tartarus with their sanity! We're talking the entire world here. And seeing how its mostly water, I kind of like it..." "Here here. We must find her. As well as the Random Person." "Don't you mean the Random People?" "One of them perished in the blast. This is good news." "Oh, it was that one?" "Yes. You can find Nathan if you seek. I shall take Kimia." "Noted. We shall return here in 2 hours. But... How did it move so quickly? It was just years away!" "I am unaware of what caused it. I suspect some kind of teleport spell. THis could also be why it didn't cause any damage upon landing. It didn't really land. It was about 2 meters off the ground when it did. A little bit of shaking, but no serious damage to the planet." "But what is powerful enough beyond other gods to teleport an entire island?" ---------------------------------- Seconds earlier... "Our battle has been great Shadow, lots of CGI-like explosions and Dragonball Z energy beams, but it ends now." Warlic said, standing over Shadow, pointing a Sword of the Magi at the archlich's head. Shadow did not respond, his eyes were closed. "I presume you are accepting your final final demise. Which is good. You are very damaged, and fighting back is useless." Dark blue energy swirled around Shadow's hands, but did nothing. "I just need... A little... More... Focus..." Shadow thought. "Any spells you cast now are futile. Now, die!" Warlic brought the sword above head and almost swung down... "He's already dead." Painting said from the back of the shop, using his psionics to pull the sword from his hands. "What the?!" The archmage exclaimed. "ULTIMATE TELEPORT!!!!!!!" Shadow gathered all his energy, and cast. Warlic was teleported to the ground below, with no damage. "Did... Did he just rescue me from that bizzarre- AAAAHHHHHH!" Warlic was unable to move due to Painting's psionics as Shadow also teleported the island two meters above the archmage. It hit the Earth causing an earthquake around the island itself, but not a catastrophic explosion to the rest of the world. Warlic's body was crushed. The archamge is defeated and Eglantis returned. "NO... NOOOOOOOOO!" Jonathon yelled when it hit. "Not now! It's too soon!" Donteadus stopped his fighting and gazed around. it was true. "You're correct, my son..." Donteadus said. "The Sunset Eclipse is unstoppable now." ----------------------------------------------------------------- "I AM THE ARCHLICH!" Shadow yelled, standing up. "None can defeat me! Vecna is a coward, the Lord of the Skies is a weakingling and the Archmage has fallen! Where is your hope now, Eglantis?! I shall tell my father. How proud he shall be that I have finally emerged victorius!" Shadow could sense Warlic's magical energies still remained. "And now, I shall take the power of the archmage, and become unstoppable. Syphon- huh?" The energy disappeared. ----------------------------------------------------- Painting returned to Marstrayal with Warlic's energy. "It's time to create perfection." He said with an evil smile.